The Journal of Draco Malfoy
by ForeverMalfoy
Summary: Draco's POV on his life before and after he goes to Hogwarts...


**A little drabble of mine… Hope you like! Review and tell me if I should continue!**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own Harry Potter.**

**...**

**Journal of Draco Malfoy**

Around 7:00 am… Got up…ok… only after mum screamed, " BREAKFAST!" nearly 10 times and sent dad up, eventually, to forcibly remove me from my bed. He told to get my ass down to breakfast… Immediately…

7:10 am… Went downstairs to eat, only to be sent straight up to my room for appearing at the breakfast table in only my boxers. I could her mum berating dad for not noticing he sent me downstairs half naked.

7:12 am… Put on a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt. (Wizard made…of course) Then made my way downstairs… again.

7:15 am… Sat down at the table and helped myself to a variety of stuff our house-elf, Dobby, made. Cooking is really the only thing he's reasonably good at.

7: 28 am… Dad kissed mum goodbye and disapparated off to work. He works at the Ministry of Magic. I stared out the window and hoped to see an owl. I mean it's only a short time until Hogwarts starts and I haven't got my letter yet. I turned 11 two weeks ago, on June 5th.

8:00 am… An eagle owl flew into our kitchen and dropped its bunch of letters and copy of the _Daily Prophet. _I bolted for the nested tables where the owl had dropped its load, but mum got there first. She made sure to tell me for the 5th time that week, that my Hogwarts letter had not arrived and wouldn't till the end of July. That was the last thing I wanted to hear. I knew I was a wizard… but still…

8:15 am… Time to entertain myself for the rest of the day… I had the house practically to myself except for Dobby and mum, who was more concerned with redecorating the drawing room than what I was doing.

8:30am… I sneaked off to the closet in my parent's bedroom and pulled out my father's new Comet broomstick and a small box, which contained a quaffle, a bludger, and a golden snitch. I took out the snitch. Time for a little Quidditch…

8:45… With broomstick and snitch in hand I attempted to sneak down the stairs and out the back door of our manor. Dobby saw what I was up to. " Young master! You know your not allowed to ride on your broom without your parents around." He said ' Young master' so loud I could hear my mum making her way into the living room to see why Dobby was yelling. I felt like whacking him over the head with the broom until he had a concussion, but I had to slam the broom under the couch and stuff the snitch into my pants, more like my underwear, because my mum was coming. " Draco…" she said slowly. "What are you up to?" I told her I was doing nothing and that Dobby was annoying the crap out of me and wanted him out of my way. Thankfully mum made Dobby going with her into the drawing room to help her, I could then get the broom out from under the couch and the now flapping snitch out of my pants.

9:00 am… After mounting dad's broom I let go off the snitch and let it fly away, then I would fly after it a try to catch it. However, it took a few minutes till I finally did. I needed more work if I wanted to make the house Quidditch team at Hogwarts. I hope I will be put in the Slytherin house. My whole family was in that house…

10:30 am… I am now completely dead bored with trying to catch the snitch. After catching it for the last time I stuffed it into my pants, this time into my pocket not down my underwear. My friend Blaise lives right down the road in a smaller house than mine… obviously… I made up my mind that I would give him a visit.

12.00 pm… I looked up at the clock at Blaise's house and gasped. Lunch was at noon and mum had no idea where I was or that I even left the house. I got onto dad's broom and flew as fast as the broom could carry me to my backyard.

12:05 pm… I threw the broom into a bush and ran into the house, and straight for the kitchen, panting. " DRACO MALFOY!" I jumped at the sound of my mother's voice. She was livid. " And WHERE were you?" I told her simply I was outside. But got busted when the snitch flew out of my pocket and flew up the stairs, and that fact that Dobby came into the house from the backyard carrying my dad's leaf covered broom didn't help my situation either.

12:10 pm… In my bedroom with a peanut butter sandwich and water, yum…NOT! Well… I should look on the bright side at least I go fed.

1:00 pm… I am finally allowed to come downstairs. The drawing room didn't look much different except mum's precious vase was perched on top of a table in the middle of the room.

To Be Continued…!

…

**Hope you liked and I will try to post the next chapter really soon hopefully tomorrow! Please review and tell me if this story is worth continuing. I have plans to write Draco's POV in the Harry Potter books. Soooo…. Yah.**

**THE SLYTHERIN PRINCESS**


End file.
